The present invention relates to a multi-reinforced construction panel, more particularly to one fabricated from wire-mesh or metal plate folded to specific configurations, such as acute V formations, square wave formations, natural wave formations, or trapezoidal formations, and to lightweight materials inserted onto the loin section of the folded mesh or plate; also two flat wire meshes are welded to cover both sides of the forming skeleton as a space matrix framework.
As in prior art the panel framework is composed of a large number of wire trusses and the interior of the matrix is filled with unicellular rigid form materials reinforced with iron linings and strings or wires. However, as prior art panels are not immune to such drawbacks as: (a) the panel framework can only stand a compression F.sub.1 and moment M.sub.1 from the two directions as shown in FIG. 1; the same panel framework can not stand the compression F.sub.2 and torsion T.sub.1, T.sub.2 from the directions shown in FIG. 1 (the rigid foam material, as the substructure thereof, is readily susceptible to loosening), (b) the frequent and multiple joint points between the components comprising said three-dimensional framework required a much too complicated processing and production procedure because their link as a concrete mass depends entirely on welding spot joints and connection areas, more specifically the rigid foam elements as constituent materials have to be made into strips for lining up (side by side) before being the point-welded (forming a three-dimensional skeleton framework) and then pressed against the outside of the rigid foam materials (laying side by side).